Vicente Valtieri
This article has been nominated to be a featured article! This article has been nominated to be a featured article. Cast your vote for this article at the nomination. Vicente Valtieri was a male Breton who resided in the Dark Brotherhood's Cheydinhal Sanctuary. Vicente was a long serving member of the Dark Brotherhood, having been a brother for over 200 years. He and several other Breton members of a Mages Guild expedition to Morrowind was attacked by a clan of vampires. Vicente survived while his friends were butchered. He did not escape unscathed though, he was bitten and turned into a vampire. He hunted in secret for over a 100 years until the Dark Brotherhood found him. Valtieri quickly rose in the ranks until he became an Executioner. He could advance no further. Vicente then became an administrator of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary. He was assigned to be the overseer of a new family member that Lucien Lachance had found; who quickly completed all the contracts Vicente could give him until eventually Ocheeva, the main adminsitrator of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, was given the position of being the new member's overseer. Several weeks later he returned as the instrument of the Black Hand, and was performing the Ritual of Purification. Vicente and all his fellow brothers and sisters in the Cheydinhal Sanctuary were swiftly hunted down and killed by this assassin. Life before the Dark Brotherhood Vicente Valtieri was born in the Imperial Province of High Rock over 300 years before the Oblivion Crisis during the reign of Emperor Cephorus Septim I. He was brought up during the War of the Red Diamond, a conflict between rival successors for the Imperial Throne. A group of Bretons, including Vicente, went on an expedition into the ashlands of Vvardenfell to learn more about the flora and fauna of the province of Morrowind. Later on, the expedition was attacked by a clan of vampires. Every member of the expedition was slain except Vicente who had gotten bitten and thought to be dead. For nearly 100 years after that he hunted in secret until he was discovered by the Dark Brotherhood. Life in the Brotherhood Once he was accepted into the Dark Brotherhood by the Night Mother he quickly climbed up the ranks until he finally reached the rank of Executioner. He could not advance any further. He continued completing and assigning missions to other family members. In the year 3E 433 Lucien Lachance recruited a new member for the family, whom Vicente was assigned to be the overseer of. This person quickly completed all of the missions Vicente could dole out, until eventually he was reassigned to work with Ocheeva, the head of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary. Vincete was killed along with all Dark Brotherhood members in the Cheydinhal Sanctuary when this mysterious assassin returned as the sword of the Purification, under orders from higher authorties in the orginization. Personality and Traits Vicente Valtieri was very old, had black hair, and had red eyes. Though he says that he used to have blue eyes before he was stricken with vampirism. He was utterly devoted to the Dark Brotherhood and often offered to bite his fellow family members to allow them the "benefits of vampirism". He, unlike most other vampires, has a problem with garlic. Whenever garlic touches him he becomes weak and most of the time unresponsive until the reaction has passed. Quests *Welcome to the Family *To Serve Sithis *The Assassinated Man *Scheduled for Execution *Purification *No Rest for the Wicked *My Brother's Keeper *Darkness Eternal *Blood of the Damned *Accidents Happen *A Watery Grave Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' false Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Vampires Category:Dark Brotherhood members Category:Characters Category:Characters in Oblivion